ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan Del Arco
| Place of birth = Uruguay | Roles = | Characters = Hugh; Fantome | image2 = Hugh-Drone.jpg | imagecap2 = ...as Hugh | image3 = Fantome.jpg | imagecap3 = ...as Fantome }} Jonathan Del Arco is the Uruguayan-born actor who played Hugh, the Borg drone with a sense of individuality, in the Star Trek: The Next Generation fifth and seventh season episodes and . He later appeared as Fantome in the Star Trek: Voyager episode . Footage from his appearance in "I Borg" was also used in the TNG sixth season episode . Del Arco filmed his scenes for "I Borg" between Friday and Monday and Wednesday and Monday on Paramount Stage 8, 9, and 16. He was interviewed on for the TNG Season 5 DVD special features "Mission Overview Year Five" ( ) and "Intergalactic Guest Stars" ("Profile: "Hugh" Borg"). According to the latter interview, Del Arco auditioned for the part of Wesley Crusher at the beginning of The Next Generation. Del Arco also supplied his voice to two Star Trek video games: Star Trek: Armada II, for which he provided additional background voices, and Star Trek: Bridge Commander, for which he voiced the character of Miguel Pedro Diaz. Del Arco made his television debut in a 1987 episode of Miami Vice, working with Rosana DeSoto. He then made his feature film debut in the drama Lost Angels, which also featured Keone Young. His next film was 1992's The Mambo Kings, in which he appeared as a young Cesar (the central character played by Armanda Assante). Joycelyn O'Brien and William Thomas, Jr. had roles in this film, as well. Following his first appearance on TNG, Del Arco guest-starred in the final two episodes of The Wonder Years, which aired back-to-back in May 1993. The two-episode finale also featured Olivia d'Abo (who was once a series regular) and Andy Milder. After making his last appearance on TNG, Del Arco made guest appearances on Blossom (with Jonathan Schmock), Pacific Blue (with Jerry Rector), and a two-parter of the CBS series Pearl (on which Malcolm McDowell was a regular). In 2000, Del Arco appeared with Richard Lee Jackson in the independent film True Rights; this was Del Arco's third film credit, and, to date, his latest. In 2002, Del Arco was seen in the pilot for the short-lived CBS series First Monday, along with Melinda Clarke, Scott Lawrence, Stephen Markle, Camille Saviola, and Gail Strickland. In 2003, Del Arco guest-starred as transgendered Sofia Lopez in three episodes of the FX series Nip/Tuck; the first also guest-starred Brenda Strong, the second had Julie Warner, and the third featured Darlena Tejeiro and Daniel Zacapa. In 2004, Del Arco made two appearances on the short-lived drama series The D.A., which starred Steven Weber. Others who appeared in Del Arco's episodes include Steven Anderson, Tim Kelleher, Robert Pine, and Faran Tahir. Del Arco also appeared in a 2004 episode of Crossing Jordan along with series regular Miguel Ferrer and Jerry Hardin. In 2005, Del Arco appeared on American Dreams (two episodes, including one with Ellen Geer and Glenn Morshower), Huff (which starred Anton Yelchin), and 24 (with Jude Ciccolella, Roger Cross, Gregory Itzin, and Tzi Ma). The following year, he appeared on the hit HBO series The Sopranos, which featured Star Trek: Enterprise guest star Steven R. Schirripa. In 2009, he guest-starred on Joss Whedon's Dollhouse, again working with Glenn Morshower as well as Keith Carradine. Del Arco currently plays the recurring role of Dr. Morales on the TNT series The Closer, on which he works with Raymond Cruz. Others who have appeared with Del Arco on this series include David Andrews, Mina Badie, Jack Blessing, Jason Brooks, Bob Clendenin, Steven Culp, Tim de Zarn, Richard Fancy, Melinda Page Hamilton, Scott Klace, Deborah Lacey, Michael McGrady, Ed O'Ross, Amy Pietz, Paul Rae, Gina Ravera, Mark Rolston, Robert Rusler, Scottie Thompson, Titus Welliver, Michael Wiseman, Patti Yasutake. Two of Del Arco's episodes were directed by Voyager actress Roxann Dawson. More recently, he appeared in the pilot episode of the drama series This American Housewife (2012) on which he worked with Jeffrey Nordling and Terrell Tilford. External links * * * * de:Jonathan Del Arco es:Jonathan Del Arco nl:Jonathan Del Arco Del Arco Del Arco Del Arco